6 Ninja Turtle Marvels
by selfless1978
Summary: Once again I blundered into something. But maybe sometimes blunders happen for a reason. Takes place shortly after "Ninja Bots and Auto Turtles"
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those spring nights. It had been a hot day and that usually ended up with, if the conditions were right, some awesome looking storms. Unfortunately those were also the kinds that had a bad habit of breeding tornados. Which was why I was up that night so late. I have a lot of problems sleeping, and a lot of reasons why I do. But tonight it was my mother instincts that kept me up, if that storm was going to turn into a bad one, I was going to climb out of bed and deposit my kids into the safest place I could bring them, the lair.

The storm in question was coming up from the south this time. That in itself was unusual because where I live the storms either come in from the west or north. But it gave me the perfect opportunity to watch it roll in as I laid in bed since my bedroom windows all faced south. To clarify that last statement, I love thunderstorms, I really do. There is just something beautiful about the way mother nature can take that force and weave intricate patters across the skies. They always fascinated me, even as a child. Numerous times I'd stay up late just so I could watch them roll in. Mainly because I wanted to make sure they weren't going to be a threat, but a little part of me always got that childish excitement there when I hear that first crack rumble across the heavens. And of course there was the fact that it was one of those storms that brought the turtle lying next to me into my life.

The northward moving storm was one of those that had numerous cloud to ground strikes and more than once they spiked out in various patterns. I just laid there in bed, watching it with a quiet awe as it rolled closer. Wasn't often they came up from that way, and it wasn't often I got to lay in Leo's arms to watch them.

I heard his quiet laugh in the dark room, the only light that came in was from the lightshow swooping in on us from outside. I broke my gaze from that wonder happening out there to look at him. "What?"

"I love the look on your face." He replied with a small smile. "It's like watching Dennis when he watches Donnie work."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I rolled myself to face him. "Even if I'm not sure if it is one..."

He just laughed again as he pulled me close to him. "I love you." He murmured as he snuggled me close to him.

It was about that time that my little weather radio went off, the tornado watch we had been under apparently had just turned into a warning. Didn't mean there was one on the ground but there was a rotation out there somewhere to make the weather watchers nervous. That was my cue to get out of bed and drag the kids out of their rooms and into the lair.

Leo was already in one room grabbing my sleepy eyed son as I went in to get Amy. "Again?" She grumpily asked me.

"It's that time of year." I calmly told her as I yanked the covers off.

"I hate that time of year." She grumbled back at me as she got her little butt out of bed. I just grabbed my nine year old's hand and drug her the rest of the way out of her room. I didn't have to worry about the twins, they still slept in the lair. May seem weird to have my little ones over there, but the were watched and cared for. There was usually someone floating around. If something came up they would come get Leo and I.

Case in point, when I came out of the lab and into the living area. Chis was on the couch while she quietly talked to Marina who sat nearby in the recliner. Both of them looked up when we entered. "Got to that point huh." Cris asked as she watched my half asleep zombies trudge to Leo's room. "Told you to bunk them here tonight."

"And if I would have the storm would have fizzled out." I said dryly. "That's about how my luck goes."

She and Marina just grinned at me as I followed Leo and Dennis. We got them settled into Leo's bed that was still here, trying to keep these little boneheads form waking their smaller siblings as they rummaged, twisted and argued over who was going to sleep on which side. It took a few minutes but we got them settled in and Dennis was already fast asleep again. Amy however suddenly popped straight back up and she sat there with wide panicked eyes. "Mommy! I forgot Greenie! What if the storm blows her away!"

I just sighed and rolled my eyes, ignoring Leo's chuckle, before I looked back at her. "I'll go get Greenie."

Greenie was a handmade, green colored cat my daughter had gotten on her sixth birthday. It was a simple thing, not worth a lot of money, but she loved the hell out of it. In the three years she has had it it has been everywhere from school show and tell to bicycle rides in her basket. Even had to sit with us at the table a few times to eat supper with us. At one point she even tried to get me to buy a carseat for this silly thing, so she would be safe in a car accident. Greenie was stained, had been torn more than a few times and had to have surgery to fix her back up, and honestly this thing was on it's last kitty legs...but my daughter adored it. So to ease her little mind that her favorite toy would be safe, I walked back across the lair and into my home to go get it.

Finding it proved to be a challenge though. Have you ever seen my daughter's room? I'd advise you to not go in there if you ever have a choice. Grumbling to myself, I was just picking up things and throwing them out of my way, all in the search for Greenie. I finally found the wayward wandering cat shoved in between the bedframe and the wall and carefully pried it out.

By now the storm was pretty much on top of me, and it was loud. The lighting was hitting so fast that it seemed to be just one big light curtain and the thunder was nonstop. Somebody pissed mother nature off tonight.

Still, I wasn't too worried about it. We get storms a lot out here and this wasn't even one of the top ten bad ones I've seen. I just shrugged it off as I walked back towards the portal with my little green prize. I was just about to step through when there was a blinding flash and the thunder cracked loud enough to make my ears ring. It startled me enough to make me jump about a foot as I stepped through and I actually dropped Greenie on the other side, but that wasn't the worst of my problems I quickly realized. Right after the toy left my hand I felt a wrenching sensation and I found myself quickly being pulled back into the portal I hadn't quite made it through yet. With a yank I was spit back out the other end of the portal, but didn't find myself in my home. I actually found myself very high up in the air. It took me just a second for me to see that I was getting a bird's eye view of the city of New York, before gravity decided to kick in. I couldn't event enough swear words to fuel my growing frustration and fear. I was hundreds of feet in the air, and my flapping arms and legs weren't doing enough to stop my fall. Why does this shit always happen to me...

.

.

He was casually sitting on top of one of the taller skyscrapers, quietly taking in the view below him. It had been a quiet night so far. Not even a purse snatcher to nab. He was about to give up for the night honestly. Almost. He just draped his elbow over his bent knee as the other one dangled over the parapet, lazily swinging back and forth. His masked eyes were just as lazily looking over the scenery in front of him. New York was a large city, dirty, noisy and probably more than a little air and light pollution going on here, but it still was beautiful if you knew where to look. And right now his eyes were taking in one of those sights. New York was actually very pretty at night.

His sharp eyes were suddenly caught by something going on above him as there was a quick, bright, flash of light where there shouldn't be one. "What in the..." He mumbled as it then seemed to spit something out before it snapped back shut again. When he heard the, very loud, screams coming from that falling item his quick reflexes kicked into overdrive. That wasn't a thing falling from the sky, that was a person.

He was on his feet a second later. He brought his arms up, faced his hands to the two nearby gargoyles and pressed the buttons nestled snugly in his palms and two white, gooey looking strands erupted from each wrist with a 'thwip' to attach to those statues, then he backed up, pulling those lines tight until he felt he had enough tension. Then his feet left the rooftop and he was soaring into the air with a loud "whoohooo!"

Even as far as he flew he knew he wasn't going to be able to catch her, so he didn't even try. He did however shoot another strand at the falling woman. Why in the heck was she in her pajamas? He just shrugged it off as his line connected, then he gave it a good yank and the woman suddenly found herself flying his way instead of going straight down. Didn't lessen her screams much though. She screamed the whole trip. "Ahhhhhhhh-ompf!" came out of her when she finally did collide with him. "Next time you want to go skydiving, you might want to consider using a parachute." He told her as he spun them around in the air and they both began to fall headfirst to the ground below them.

"Like I planned to be falling from this height!" She screamed back.

THe screaming was starting to hurt his ears actually and he really wished she would stop. "Don't worry, I got you."

"Yeah? But who has _you_!" She screamed back at him again as she held on for dear life. Chick had a decent grip on her, she was actually squeezing him hard enough to make it, barely, uncomfortable.

"You, right now." He sighed. "Just chill... I got this." And he let go of her with one arm and brought it out. Thwip sounded again as his line connected with a crane and suddenly their freefall went from that to a controlled swing. He let go at the highpoint of that swing, released the line he was holding and thwipped again. He had already learned once what would happen if he just stopped the fall and he wasn't about to do it again. One life had been enough for his ignorance.

Once he slowed them down enough, he started to aim for a rooftop and landed lightly on his feet, despite the fact that she still held onto him for dear life. She tentatively placed her feet on solid ground before she let him go, the look on her face was priceless as she did, like she was expecting it to be snatched back out from under her feet. "Thank you..." She stammered out before she collapsed to the rooftop.

"No problem." He told her as her eyes widened in recognition as she finally got a good look at him. "Just a regular public service performed by your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

She groaned as she facepalmed. "Why me..."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on that rooftop in utter disbelief. Though honestly I don't even know why I was so surprised anymore. Just add this to the list of crazy fucked up shit I've seen.

"So," Spider-Man...Spidey...Peter Parker...Good lord why wasn't I in an insane asylum?, started "you gonna tell me how and why you suddenly pop out of midair the way you did?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I sighed. Then I remembered to who exactly I'm talking too, and some of his own wacky adventures. "Then again, maybe you would understand." It was about then when I noticed the silence in my head. Leo should have figured out by now something had gone wrong. I just spun and stared at the place I had dropped from, cursing under my breath as I did. I knew for certain right then that I wasn't in either of the worlds I knew. "Shit!"

"You talk to your mother with that mouth?" Spidey chuckled.

"Actually...I do if I'm pissed enough." I told him. Normally I would be thrilled to see the wall crawler, if I had at least one member of my family with me. Being here all alone kinda took the fun out of it for me. Leo had to be throwing a shit fit by now.

He leaned against the nearby wall and I could feel his eyes boring into me. "I'm still waiting."

"Well...not like I have anything else to do...or anywhere to go." I brought my hands up to rub my eyes, I was starting to get a headache. "I'm not from here."

"I gathered that much."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I'd like the specifics."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you."

"The truth would be nice."

I groaned. It was going to be one of those nights. "Look, I really don't know how to explain this to you. I'm not from here and it was an accident that dropped me here. If I wait right here I'm sure my family will come looking for me shortly and I'll be out of your hair."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Spidey said. "You plan on staying up here on the roof then?" Didn't I _just_ say that was what I was going to do?

"Get lost 1-0-1. Stay where you are to make it easier for them to find you. If I go wandering around, it'll take them longer to find me."

"I see one teensy tiny problem with that theory." He said as he pushed himself off of the wall.

I sighed in frustration, not taking my eyes off of the spot I came tumbling through. Anytime now Donnie. "What?"

"I don't think I'm the only one who noticed your entrance." He politely informed me, right before he tackled me and we both went flying off of the roof.

"What the hell are you _doing_!" I screamed at him as I once again found myself free falling.

"Keeping you out of reach of a certain megalomaniac." Came the reply before he brought an arm out and we went thwipping off into the city.

I groaned. Not here five damn minutes... "Alright...who is chasing me now?"

The quick midair dodge maneuver he did allowed me to see the metal arm that passed through where we would have been. "Just lil' ol' Doc Ock wanting to say hi."

"Great..." I mumbled even as he dodged another arm. Was starting feel a little queasy with these acrobatics. Rooftop running was one thing, swinging around on webs in a 3-dimensional battle was a bit more...tummy wobbling. After a couple of blocks I was really having a hard time trying to keep my supper where it was supposed to be. "I think I'm going to puke." I told him as we went somersaulting in the air again.

"Please not on the suit, I just washed it."

"Then you better put me down somewhere."

Another arm passed by us. "Not really an option right now." He brought his legs up to avoid the swing.

"You meddling bug! Why must you interfere with everything!"

Spidey let out a sigh under his mask. "Arachnid...how many time do I have to tell you morons..."

"About you quit trying to show off your pun skills and get us the hell out of here!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Take you shopping?"

"It'd be nicer than this shit!" I was really about to lose my cookies...in more ways than one.

"Hold on!"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing!" I snapped at him. "Trying to cop a feel or something?"

He didn't answer before he changed course, in mid air again, and headed towards a skyscraper being worked on. Just as were about to land I think the big bad Doc got a hit in, because suddenly we were were tumbling instead of elegantly swinging along. "Hide!" Spidey snapped at me before he took off again, right into the face of those weaving mechanical arms.

"Now this is more like it." I muttered before I did just that, slipping into the deep shadows provided by the unfinished building. I quickly looked around for something I could use to fight with...just in case. I wasn't about to face Doctor Otto Octavius with nothing but my slippers...since I had lost them along the way somewhere anyway. Was a bunch of stuff here, but nothing I was really comfortable with using. I sighed and picked up a metal rod. Was all that I had and it would have to do.

I climbed up to the beams over me, crouched and watched. Numerous times I had watched my turtle family fight with such speed and controlled movements that it always seemed to strike me speechless. Now it was happening again as I watched this blue and red clad crimefighter go at it with the squid man. Even I knew I was severely outclassed in this fight. That didn't mean I was just going to sit back and let Spidey do all the work. I watched with awe at the sheer speed of the fight, even as I held my trusty rod ready. I read enough comics to know that the trick here was to get past the arms and hit the squishy filling in the middle. I watched how they were moving and carefully made my way across the rafters to line myself up with them. If Spidey saw me, he didn't give any indication that he did. But I'm pretty sure he knew what I was up too, simply because he made Ock work even harder even as he kept backing him towards me. Once he was lined up, it was actually pathetically easy to whop him upside the head. Dude fell like a puddle of pudding actually. "I can't believe that actually worked." I muttered.

"I can't believe you actually had the guts to do it." Spidey told me as he hopped up next to me.

I just shrugged. "I've learned to grow some extra internal organs. I kinda have to replace my guts fairly often."

"I can't tell if you are joking or serious..."

"I'm joking you dipshit." I sighed at him. "All I'm trying to say is this isn't my first rodeo. I don't go around stealing guts and eating them."

He actually chuckled at that. "Your story is getting more and more interesting to hear. But I think it might be a good idea to get out of here before you tell it." He quickly webbed what he could of the nice Doctor so the cops could pick him up, or to give us time to get away from him before he wakes up. Really wasn't quite sure which. "Come on." We began to make our way to the spot where we made our entrance.

"You going to take me back to that roof?"

"Nope."

I groaned. Leo was going to kill me if he had to tear this city apart looking for me. "It really would be a good idea if you did."

"Not until I can make sure it's safe for you to go back." He pointed to another figure already heading that way, one on a glider. "Looks like you attracted all kinds of attention."

Great...that was the Green Goblin. I just dropped my head in my palm and sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just screwed."

"Hey, look on the bright side."

I looked at him. "And what is that?"

"You managed to make my night interesting."

"Oh...Shut up!"

He just laughed as he thwipped out another line. "Well, hop on. I know where to take you."

I walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around me. I was really hoping Leo wouldn't see this...I might have trouble explaining it. "And please tell me...where would that be exactly?"

He just shrugged as he jumped off the building. "Even the Superheros need help every once in awhile. And I think I know just the fella to do just that."

I just looked over his shoulder at the spot that had been my entrance into this place. I couldn't feel him and that had me more than a little worried. Donnie should have been able to open up something by now...right? Lord...what was I going to do...

.

.

"Donnie!" Thundered across the lair. It woke him up before the fist even had a chance to beat down his bedroom door, which popped open after just a few pounds. Then it was replaced by Leo standing there, and he was definitely not happy.

"What Leo." Donnie sighed as he began to look for his glasses.

"Find her!" He screamed back.

"Find who?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before putting his glasses on.

"Vicky!"

"Isn't she here?"

"If she were here...do you think I would be screaming at you to find her!"

Donnie just looked at him, all kinds of confused. "Where did she go?"

"I. Don't. _Know_!" Leo roared back. "She went back to the house to get something for Amy and she never made it back!"

Now it finally clicked in the turtle's head and he shot out of bed like a rocket. He pushed Leo out of his way and ran to the lab. Sure enough, the portal was dark. It should be open, but it wasn't. He didn't give it a second thought before he hit his computer and dove right into his work, with an anxious Leo hovering over his shoulder. Leo held one of Amy's toys gently in his hands, her funky little green cat. "That what she went to get?"

Leo nodded quietly as he looked at the portal, worry in his eyes. "Amy wanted it and she went to go get it."

Donnie hit a few more buttons. "She should be Ok Leo. Might be on the other side right now waiting for me to open it back up."

"Maybe." Leo replied quietly, still looking at the portal.

"I'm trying to access the remote shutdown switch. What ever happened, happened on that side. I should have it back open here in a minute." What he didn't tell Leo was that he was getting some odd readings from the other end of the portal. His big brother was worried enough as it was.

It was then that Marina walked in with Cris beside her. "Everything ok?"

"Portal shut down." Donnie told his wife even as he worked. "Bringing it back online...now" And with a last push of the button the soft glow of the portal greeted them. Leo was through it before it even opened all the way. Donnie got out of his chair and followed his frantic brother.

He found Leo as he was standing in the hallway. "She's not here Donnie..."

"Are you sure? I mean you just got here and really didn't even look-" He cut himself off as he caught the knowing look on his brother's face. If Leo said she wasn't here...then she wasn't here.

"I can't feel her Donnie." Leo clarified anyway, his temper quickly rising again. "Where is _she_!"

Donnie knew the only answer he wanted to hear would be of her exact location, and Donnie knew where to start to find those answers out. He just sighed and went to the lab to get what he would need. He was fairly sure he would be able to find her, quickly if she just stayed put where ever she ended up. He was more worried about Leo going on a rampage. He'd hate to have to explain to Vicky on why her husband tore her house apart.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched in something close to wonder as I figured out where he was swinging us too. Spidey calmly, swing after swing, brought us closer to a very iconic building, that only existed here. And just to clue you in on which one I'm exactly talking about here...it had a big A on it.

"No...fucking...way..." I mumbled as we got closer.

"What? It's not like it's an unusual sight."

"For you maybe..." I told him as my eyes were glued to the building. "This...doesn't exist where I come from."

"Really? Sounds boring there."

"Bud...if you only knew..." I smiled.

Still, even that wonder I was feeling was tainted by the fact I knew Leo was probably freaking the fuck out right about now.

Spider-Man didn't even go for the street entrance, he just landed casually on the helipad found on the roof. And right after that the security systems came to life as I suddenly found myself in the middle of a whole bunch of nasty looking things that might cause a few ouchies. I swallowed hard as I looked around wide eyed.

"Stark!" My escort called out. "Call of your dang watchdogs!"

A few moments later they popped back down again.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise Spider-Man." A new voice said then from the door nearby. I slowly turned. Yup. There he was in all his goatee glory. Mr. Tony Stark... "You really shouldn't have though. I think I can round up my own dates."

"Keep dreaming..." I mumbled and Spidey chuckled.

"She's in a bit of a pickle." The masked hero then told the unmasked hero.

Tony's eyebrow shot up at that as he looked at me. "She seems to pretty to be in one."

I rolled my eyes. He caught the look and shot me a wink and I rolled them again. Friggin playboy...

"Come on in. Really no point in us having the conversation here when we can get comfortable inside."

"You sure I won't get zapped again?" Spidey asked as we moved in closer. "Last time I was here your security system malfunctioned."

"Not my fault Thor decided to turn loose a thunderstorm in here and shorted everything out."

"Uh huh... I still say you had him do that on purpose. No way a genius like you would overlook the potential for an electric overload on the systems."

The amused grin that found it's way onto Tony's face really didn't dispute that argument.

We entered a very, very, make my head spin there was so much of it here, technical upgraded I was hoping living room. My jaw dropped as I looked around. Donnie would have a damn field day in here... Even the damn furniture seemed to drip tech. I was too scared to sit on anything and ended up just standing awkward in the middle of the living room.

Tony walked over to a nearby bar and poured himself a drink. "Want some?" He asked.

"You know me better than that." Spidey answered.

"Wasn't really asking you, web-head. Was asking the lady. And why is she barefoot and in her pajamas?"

Spidey just shrugged. "That's how the sky spit her out."

"The sky..." The look Tony gave the wall crawler wasn't saying anything complimenting. "You sure Rhino didn't knock something loose up there the other day?"

"Ha Ha. I'm serious. She literally fell out of the sky."

Tony stared at him for a moment, then looked at me with a raised brow. "This should be an interesting explanation." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nothing I want to explain." I firmly told him. "I just want to go back."

"Sir?" Another voice spoke up then, an strange combination of electronic but with a human undertone to it. Again my eyes widened.

"Yes Jarvis?" Another sip as he watched me.

"The woman is emitting the same readings that spiked about an hour ago."

"Are you sure?" The glass came down with a slight thud as he put it back on the bar.

"I am ninety nine point nine nine-"

"I get it, thank you Jarvis." His eyes bored into mine. "Well...I guess you did fall from the sky."

I swallowed hard. How in the world was I going to talk my way out of this? I just wanted to go home by this point. I answered him the only way I could. I shrugged.

"Care to let me in on what that spike was?"

I closed my eyes in frustration. I wanted nothing more than to blab it out, I mean come on...this was Tony Stark, Iron Man. And Spider-man was standing right next to me. I'd love to be able to talk to them about this. But I couldn't, not even to them. I stood there and struggled with how much to tell them.

"Not even a hint?"

"I...can't." I told him honestly. "Not that I don't want too...I just can't... All I can tell you is that is was an accident, and I really need to get back."

"I see. So Miss..., I'm sorry...what was your name?"

"Vicky."

"Vicky? That's it?"

"That's all you need to know."

"Ok..." He turned to Spidey. "Why did you bring her here? She's about as closed mouthed as Natasha."

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

"I do. Now can I please go back?"

"Not advisable" Jarvis spoke up again. "You have already run into Dr. Octavius. And there are already reports coming in of The Green Goblin in the area. It would not be safe for you."

"You heard about that already?" Spidey asked incredulously. "Sheesh... Next thing you know I won't be able to go to the bathroom without you hearing about it."

"I like to stay informed." Tony shrugged.

I sighed, gave up, and sat on the couch and hoped it wouldn't wrap me into a present or something. I dropped my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands as I tried not to scream in the frustration that was rapidly building to anger.

"You still didn't answer me." Tony told Spidey. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Really had no other place safe. I'm not sure if Ock was after her, or the doorway she popped out of. Maybe he had already connected the two and is after her because of the mid air trap door. It was either here, or the helicarrier, and you know how Fury likes to treat guests."

This time Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh god yes. He's the worst kind of boring host."

"How nice of you to notice." Said a new voice.

"Speak of the devil." Spidey mumbled as the tall, dark skinned man with the eyepatch came striding in. I groaned. Why did I have a feeling shit just got way more complicated than it needed to be?

.

.

Leo was fuming as he stood nearby, all geared up and ready to go...if Donnie ever figured out _where_ to go.

Donnie was mumbling as he tried to figure it out. The words coming out in an angry undertone as he kept glancing at Leo even as his hands flew over the controls.

"Would it help if I did this?" Mikey asked as he walked over...and began pushing buttons.

"Will you _stop!_ " Donnie snapped at him, slapping his hand away. Of course that hand slid across the board, pushing more buttons and even turning a dial or two. The portal responded by firing up with it's soft blue glow.

Donnie groaned as he looked. _Now_ what did the numb nuts do?

" _I love you, you love me..._ " Came a sing song voice from the other side.

Cris walked over and curiously looked, then spun incredulously back as she looked at Mikey. " _Barny?_ " She asked in a stupefied voice. "You managed to find fucking _Barny?_ The most annoying dinosaur in the whole fucking world?"

"Oops..." Mikey muttered and before Donnie could stop him he began playing with buttons again.

This time Donnie gave him a hard shove that sent him across the room, but not before the portal changed again. Now they were looking at four creatures that looked like a mix between stuffed elves and a television antenna as they looked curiously back at them.

 _"Teletubbies?!_ " Cris exploded

"I guess that wasn't the right one either."

 _"You think?"_

"Here let me try again." He happily bounced back towards the control panel and easily dodged Raph's grab attempt and Donnie's smacks and began messing with it again. Donnie finally grabbed his mask tails and gave him a good yank away from it again.

"La la lalalalaaaa, la lala la laaaaa."

"Fucking Smurfs..." Cris facepalmed. "He finds the fucking Smurfs..."

By now there was a scramble going on as Mikey was walking over the control panel as Raph and Donnie tried to get him off of it.

"Cowabunga dudes! It's seriously time we nailed ol' Shredhead in the tin can...If you know what I mean."

That stopped everyone in the room as they all moved in closer to look. Except Leo who was still glaring from the side of the room. "What was that?" Raph asked as they peered in.

"I don't know." Donnie answered.

"Looks cartoonish over there..." Mikey added.

Suddenly four green, and much smaller, figures came into view. They stared into the portal as the three turtles stared out of it. Cris knew the 80's cartoon version of the turtles, the guys really never did get a good look at them before. She just facepalmed again.

Then they all screamed. "What in the world are those!" before Donnie brought his hand down on the controls again.

"Enough!" Leo finally snapped from his corner, stalked over to Mikey and grabbed him before pulling him close. They were literally beak to beak by this point. "If you don't fucking knock it off, I'm going to take your skateboard and tear it apart so fucking bad that Donnie will never be able to put it back together... Got it?"

"Got it..."

"Good." Leo dropped him. Then he spun to Donnie. "Find her!"

"What in the heck you think I've been trying to do this whole time." Donnie mumbled as he turned back to the controls. "Grow daisies?"

He worked in silence then, mainly because no one wanted to piss Leo off anymore than he already was. Once he had his meddling little brother out of the way, it didn't take him much longer to figure out where she went. Again the portal opened, and his receiver on his wrist lit up like a damn Christmas tree just as Leo's head snapped towards the now open portal. "Found it."

Mikey and Cris again were the first ones to go and look. Cris quickly backpedaled away after her look, and her face had gone deathly pale.

Mikey's reaction was just a sigh before he turned to Leo. "You should have talked Will and Epps into letting us keep some parachutes. It's a pretty decent drop."

"That might explain that..." Marina, who had been quietly waiting out of the danger zone caused by one turtle acting out and the other slowly starting to boil over it, nodded her head to Cris.

"Fuck...that..." Cris stumbled to her feet. "Ain't no way in hell you are getting me to go through that."

"We couldn't anyway Cris." Mikey clarified as he kept looking around. "I don't even think we have enough rope to climb down on."

"Vicky went through that?" Marina asked Donnie.

He nodded as he answered. "That's the location that comes up. There are no others for this world."

Mikey spun, his eyes wide. "Dude...she had nothing with her..."

"She's alive..." Leo quietly told them. "And as far as I can tell unhurt."

"How in the hell did she manage that..." Mikey asked as he turned back to the portal.

Suddenly there was something on the other side...and it tried to come in. All Cris could tell was that it was green, had creepy ass yellow eyes, and that motherfucker was riding some kind of funky board. "Well, what do we have here?" It asked in a raspy voice as it looked around the room.

Mikey let out a high pitched scream even as he tried to jump into Cris' arms, since she was the closest, and they promptly both hit the floor since she couldn't really hold his big ass up. "Shut it _down!_ " Cris screamed at Donnie even as Raph moved in. Raph's fist connected with the thing and sent it spinning head over heels in midair. By the time it righted itself back up again Donnie had already slammed his fist on the button to shut the portal off.

"That's it! I'm done!" Cris said as she turned from the portal after she got back to her feet. Then she stormed towards the door.

"Where are _you_ going?" Raph asked her.

"I'm going to put caution tape all over that fucker, maybe even board it up. Then I'm going to take a few shots of vodka. I am _so_ not ready to deal with this shit right now..."

"But Vicky's on the other side!" Mikey told her.

"Well...she's just fucked until I get my head straight..." Cris mumbled and left the lab.

Leo closed his eyes over it all and let out a long sigh. "Donnie, can you figure out another way to get us there?"

Donnie nodded as he turned back towards his controls. "Now that I know where that one opens, give me some time to adjust some things to get the door closer to the ground."

And so they waited some more. It was all they could do.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not going to ask you again." Fury told me as he gave me that one eyed glare.

"Good. Because I'm not going to tell you again." I was unfazed by that glare.

"Am I the only one that really believes her when she says she just wants to go back where I found her?" Spidey asked no one in particular. "I mean, come on. She's in her damn pajamas for crying out loud."

"Widow could kill you in the same get up." Fury shot back without missing a beat.

"No...she would _try_ and kill me in the same get up." Spidey clarified.

"The point is." Fury glared now at the wall crawler. "I want to know what's going on."

"Wanting isn't getting." I told him. "Please, I know why you are concerned. And I can understand it. I promise you I mean no one here any harm. I just want to go back to the area Spidey found me at."

"Lady...do you have _any_ idea of the shit storm that is brewing at what you did tonight?" Fury asked me.

"Nothing compared to the shit storm that's gonna brew if I don't get back." I mumbled under my breath.

"Is that a threat?"

"No...more like a friendly heads up." I told him.

"What I'm trying to say here, around all the smartass comments, is you've got everyone from Doc Ock to Egghead out there looking for you, and that doesn't even include Hydra and A.I.M. Who have no doubt been alerted but are moving a bit more quietly on it."

"Take me back and this won't even be an issue anymore." I told him through clenched teeth. Was seriously about to lose my cool here. "But if you don't it's going to complicate matters for both of us more than I want it too."

The reply to that was lost when I suddenly felt something very familiar. _'Vicky! Can you hear me dear one?'_

 _'Leo?'_

 _'Donnie found the portal you went through. We'll get you home shortly. Are you alright?'_

Not really... _'I'm fine.'_ I told him instead. Really didn't need him to worry anymore than he already was.

 _'You don't sound fine. More like annoyed actually.'_

 _'Might be because I am.'_ Came the dry reply.

 _'Just hang tight until we get a-'_ Suddenly he was cut off and again everything was silent in my head.

 _'Leo?'_ Silence. "God damn it..." I muttered under my breath. Only once that conversation was over with did I notice what was going on around me.

"-another spike. This one stayed fluctuating more this time before it suddenly shut out." Jarvis was tattling on me.

"That's it." Fury growled as he turned to me. "Lady, if you like it or not you are coming with me."

"I don't think so." I replied as my eyes narrowed.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Now come on Fury." Spidey protested. "I brought her here to help her, not so you could lock her up in the helicarrier."

"She really does seem harmless." Tony agreed. But his eyes were narrowed a bit as he looked at me.

"I don't care what either of you two think." Fury snapped back. "Until I get answers out of her about what is going on, I don't know whose bed she is sleeping in."

I raised my brow in amusement over that. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Let's go."

"No."

"I wasn't asking."

"Good...because I'm not going anywhere but back to where I was found."

"Lady, you don't have a choice." He said again.

"I think I do." I crossed my arms.

"That's it!" He started marching towards me, and I kept backing up. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Then leave me the hell alone!" I snapped back at him. "Jesus fucking Christ! I just want to go back to where I fell so I can go home. That's all I want is to go home!" I finally lost it in my frustration.

He wasn't going to let up though it seemed. He had me cornered against a wall by that point and I looked around in desperation. I really didn't want to hurt him really, I knew he was one of the good guys. Just one who was confused. But he was also an asshole.

Left with no other option I went the only way I really could. I leapt over him in a forward spin and hit the ground in a crouch behind him before I hauled ass back towards the door that led to the helipad.

"Oh...good going Fury." Spidey said sarcastically behind me. "Now you spooked her."

"Stark! Stop her!" I could tell he was already chasing me, but he obviously couldn't keep up.

"Sorry chief, systems are still down from Thor's temper tantrum." Came the calm reply.

That shocked me a bit since they seemed to work very well earlier. I didn't dwell on it though as I barged my way back outside again. My bare feet slipped a bit on the smooth concrete out there but I somehow kept my balance as I ran on. Towards the edge of the building. I was seriously hoping I was reading my superheros right, gave it a split second of thought actually...then threw myself off of the edge.

And immediately regretted that as I found myself falling again. Yup...I was screaming all over again too. God I'm an idiot sometimes.

Didn't make it far though before a pair of arms wrapped around me. "You got some serious guts chicka." Spidey calmly informed me as he held me close to him.

"I have to have them." I replied, still a bit scared out of my mind. "If you could only understand what I'm trying to protect."

"I think I do." Was his calm answer as his arm came out and with another thwip a webline came out. He easily guided us into another swing as Fury was left quickly far behind.

"I just want to go home..." I was trying to hold back the tears. "Please just take me back."

"Vicky...I wish more than anything that I could. But Fury is right. You've managed to stir up a large hornets nest with your entrance. That doesn't mean I agree with him about his plans for you. I don't think being grilled for hours in the helicarrier is going to help anything, and it's sure as heck isn't going to get you back home."

"Where are you taking me then?"

"I brought you to Stark for a reason." He said. "And I'm not giving up on that reason."

"That really doesn't answer my question... Where are you taking me now?"

"Stark's penthouse apartment. By his request actually."

"Why... So I can get ambushed again?" I mumbled.

"Nope. He actually suggested it. It doesn't get used much, but he's offered it to you as a safe haven."

"When exactly did this occur?" I asked him with a raised brow. "You two haven't said a word about that the whole time."

"Stark threw me a note written on a coaster when Fury was occupied with you."

"Oh..." I sighed. "Think I'll be able to wait there then in peace?"

"Stark seems to think so. Just what exactly are you waiting for?"

I sighed again. "If I can't get back? ...A whole shitload of trouble."

He just looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes behind those lenses, but I knew he was giving me a probing stare. Had felt them often enough from Leo to know when someone is trying to pick your brain apart from the outside to see what was inside.

"You keep saying that." He said with amusement.

"Because I'm trying to get through your stubborn heads that I deal with very over protective family members."

"Never clarified that part."

"Because you morons wouldn't listen! What part of 'I want to go home' doesn't sound like I might have family waiting for me."

"Good point."

It wasn't long after when we came down ontop of another high building and Spidey calmly walked in the open door. I hesitated a bit. "I thought you said it doesn't get used much?"

"It doesn't."

"Then why is the door wide the fuck open?"

"Because I came and unlocked it for you." Tony came out of the open door, or should I say Iron Man did as his metallic footsteps clunked outside. "Didn't want you getting hurt trying to get in."

That made me nervous for some reason. Good lord... If I wasn't careful I was going to blow myself up in his place. I hate technology...

"Well, come on in. Before someone, like Fury's snoops, see you out here."

"You sure it's safe?" I muttered as I hesitantly began to walk inside.

"Safer than out here." He chuckled as he walked back in.

Didn't really reassure me to much. But I followed him in anyway. "You sure Fury won't come looking for me here?"

"Not for awhile he won't." I was reassured by the tinman superhero. "Jarvis has him chasing moonbeams of another spike...on the other end of town. Should keep him busy long enough so we can talk."

"About what?" I flatly asked him.

"Like about the fact that I think I know what you might be hiding." His arms crossed. "Unusual mixture you have in you. You mind filling me in on how you ended up with a peculiar type of reptilian DNA in you?"

My jaw dropped. "How did you..."

"Jarvis." Iron Man replied. "Clued me in on it back at Avenger headquarters already. But he can't pinpoint what type of reptile. Matches no known specimen, though it does resemble box turtle DNA."

Spider-Man rubbed his forehead as he took that in. "Vicky...you sure do have a lot of surprises in you. So...she's what? Another Lizard?"

"Not really web-head. She's obviously in full control of her sanity. I'm just concerned on how this even happened. Normally something like this is usually the result of experimentation that shouldn't be done."

"I thought you were a tech wiz and not a genetics buff." I snapped at him.

"Just because I don't dabble in it doesn't mean I'm not familiar with it." His iron masked face looked dead at me over those still crossed arms. "All I want to know is, is this something that was done to you against your will?"

"It was done to save my life!" I snapped again. "And I'd appreciate it if you would stay out of my DNA closet!"

"Touchy subject for her it seems tinhead." Spidey leaned against the nearby wall.

"Genetics manipulation usually is a touchy one."

"So now what?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. "You going to rat me out to Fury?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to get a feel for what's going on."

"Hey..." Spidey said thoughtfully. "If she's part turtle...shouldn't she be...I dunno...slow or something? Don't see many turtles that move as quick as she does."

"Think that might be because of the anomaly in the DNA." Stark answered. "But I can't be sure unless I know exactly what was given to her."

Mutated turtle blood you doofus... "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." I growled instead. "If you won't drop it, I'll fucking leave."

The metal hands came up in surrender. "Alright, alright..." He backed off. "Anyway, I think I have an idea that may work to get you back."

Finally...something I _wanted_ to talk about. "And that would be?"

"I'm assuming you need another one of those spikes to happen before you can go back...right?"

I just nodded. I think that point was very clear by now.

"But every time it does it sets off all kinds of alarms."

"Which gets Fury's attention." Spidey mumbled.

"Which also means that as soon as it happens again, Fury is going to be all over it like hungry wolves on a slab of meat. So, we need to hide it."

"A cloaking signal?" Spidey asked.

"Something like that, yes. I've got a set of armour that should do the trick just as well."

"Stealth armour." I muttered, remembering that from, yup, you guessed it, another TV show. Anyone ever watch Iron Man: Armored Adventures? I did.

"How did you know about that?" Came the surprised question. "I just finished it and haven't even broken it out yet."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I told him, a little embarrassed at my careless slip. I seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

He was quiet a moment before he continued. "Anyway, I might have to readjust a few settings, but I think I can manage to spread out the stealth capability to include the spike signature. But I won't be able to fight very well in that suit if something come up. It's just not designed for it."

"That's where I come in." Spidey spoke up. "I think I can distract them long enough to throw her back into the door when it pops open."

"Very well." Then I had the metal man's full attention again. "But what do we do with you? Spidey is a natural at hiding, and I'll have the armour. How are we going to keep you out of sight? Those rainbow pajamas you got on are going to be a dead give away."

I almost stuck my tongue out at him. It's not my fault that I just happened to be wearing yellow pajamas when the portal decided to malfunction. "I can hide. If you got something dark I can wear, it would make it a lot easier though."

I really didn't like the tone in his voice when he answered with "I got just the thing here. It should fit you very nicely."


End file.
